Jokul Lokisson
by wilddreamgirl
Summary: Okay. Jack Frost is Loki's son, and has long hair!. Happens after Rise of the Guardians. Loki isn't bad, and is still Thor's brother, though he knows his heritage. Also, Jack's staff is way cooler in my story- I won't say any more here though. Read for details. Sorry. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Jack sighed in relief as the wind coiled around him protectively and rushed him away from his enemies. She was furious with herself- she had been called away by King Fall of Autumn but had sensed Jack's pain and came to his rescue as soon as she could. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough to save Jack from a beating, which made her furious at herself, although it wasn't her fault.

Grimacing, Jack asked Wind to set him down in a snowdrift, which she did, grudgingly but gently. He sighed in relief as the snow soothed his wounds. This had been the worst in centuries, and somehow he knew that three days wasn't going to cut it.

He was just dozing off when Wind became agitated. Bolting upright and gripping his staff, he looked around for an attack. Frowning, he looked around and was about to go back to sleep when understanding flooded through him and he looked up to see the Northern Lights dancing across the sky. He swore. Today was the monthly meeting. Oh, MiM help him.

"Wind." Jack gasped, staggering to his feet. "Let's go."  
'_Jack.'_ Wind said worriedly _''You can't be-'  
_"If I don't show up, you know they'll come after me. I do _not_ want to be found unconscious in a snowdrift- not that I have a problem with them. It'll be better all round if I go to the meeting."

Wind sighed and lifted him into the air, and they set off.

* * *

"FROSTBITE!" Bunny roared, pacing around the globe room.

"Eh…you know he can't hear you?" North asked.  
"Don't try to protect him North. This is the fourth time he's been late for a meeting."  
"I know, Bunny." The man sighed. "We will have to have talk with him."

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Bunny growled.  
"Bunny, don't you dare-"  
"Tooth, don't you protect him either. I won't damage his teeth."

An icy breeze rushed in, and suddenly Jack was standing in front of them.

"Hey." He greeted, moving towards his chair. "Sorry. Got a little…sidetracked."

Sandy frowned. Something was wrong. Jack wasn't his normal self, his hood was up, one hand was in his pocket, and he was leaning on his staff, clutching it tightly.

Bunny intercepted Jack before he could sit.

"Ya might be here, ya gumby, but ya late. Mind lettin' us in on why?"  
"You really find my life that interesting?" though they couldn't see his face, they all heard the smirk in his voice. "In answer to your question, nothing that concerns you, kangaroo."  
"If it's not worth telling, then it can't have been important enough ta stop you gettin' to the meeting on time for once."

Jack pushed past Bunny and sat down. "Just cause it doesn't concern you doesn't automatically not make it a valid reason to be late. And I haven't been late for all meetings, just the first three. So shut it."  
"Jack, Bunny iz right- you owe us explanation." North folded his arms. Tooth, hovering by his side, nodded reluctantly.

"No I don't." Jack said sharply. "Sorry to burst your bubbles. Can we please get on with the meeting? I'm…a little out of it- the transition from Winter to Summer…isn't the best time of year for me."  
"Ooh, sorry, we didn't take your personal comfort into account." Bunny said sarcastically.

"No problem." Jack smiled slightly as Bunny bristled.

Sandy tried to get the attention of the others, but they were too focused on Jack…which was ironic, considering that they were so blatantly disregarding the signs that something was wrong with their youngest member.

Jack glanced at the irate Sandman and grimaced. It looked like Sandy had come to his own conclusions. For once, he thanked MiM that the other Guardians were oblivious to him.

"Jack…" Tooth fluttered towards him, but stopped as a breeze pushed her back.  
"Sorry. Wind's in a bit of an overprotective mood." Jack chuckled. "She always is at this time of year." He yawned. "Can we get this over with? I need to take my annual nap."

"Let me get this this straight." Bunny growled through gritted teeth. "You want us to hurry up so you can sleep?"  
Jack was about to reply when one of Sandy's whips lashed out and knocked his hood down. Gasps filled the room as Jack glared at Sandy.

His normally pristine white hair was marred with blood, his lip was split, his nose had blood dripping from it, and a black eye was forming.  
"You had to interfere." He growled at the shocked Sandman. "You just had to."  
"Jack…" Tooth gasped. "What happened to you?"

"None of your business." Jack grated.  
"Mate…" Bunny said, lost for words. "What…?"

"I SAID, it's none of your business." Jack made to go to the window, but Wind pushed him back into his seat. He scowled. "Let me go, Wind."  
"For once, Wind agrees with us." North moved forward and gripped Jack's arm, causing him to hiss in pain.

"Vat happened?" North growled.  
"I'm fine." Jack tried to pull away from the Russian.  
"You call dis fine?"  
"North, you're hurting me!" Jack burst out. The Russian's grip was tightening in his fury. Jack was sure that if it didn't stop soon, he'd pass out. North loosened his grip, but began to probe at the arm, causing Jack to stiffen in pain.

"Broken." the man declared, causing Bunny to growl, his fur bushing up.  
"Didn't know you cared, kangaroo." Jack said bitterly. Sandy hovered in front of the young spirit and carefully took his face in his hands. "I'm fine, Sandy." he tried to reassure the little man. "I've had worse...I think."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he cringed, realising it was the wrong thing to say, and most definitely not reassuring.

"This has happened before?" Tooth whispered in the horrified silence that followed his words.  
"Since when did you all care so much?" Jack asked harshly.  
"Jack..." Tooth trailed off. They all saw the truth behind his words. They_ hadn't_ cared, not for three hundred years.

"Look, all I need to do is get to a snowdrift. I wasn't joking about the annual nap thing. A nice long sleep in a snowdrift and I'll be fine. You won't see me for about three days or more though. "  
Sandy made an exclamation mark above his head, and mimed steam coming out of his ears. Quickly, he made the symbol of a snowflake, and then a sun, with an arrow in between them.

"The transition from Winter to Summer..." Bunny said slowly. Jack stiffened.  
"Oh MiM." Bunny swore, realising what Sandy was saying. "This happens every year?" he stared at Jack. "Frostbite? please tell us we're wrong."

Jack said nothing.  
"Who?" Bunny growled.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Tooth asked, curling her hands into fists. "That...hotheaded little Tiffany Bloom and her disgusting little minions."  
"Sandy." Jack said quietly. He was slumped in his chair. "Look, I'll sleep for about three days...probably more considering the amount of people who wanted to beat me into a pulp, so can you...watch over me? Please?"

"Vhat you mean, 'considering the amount of people who wanted to beat you into a pulp'?" North asked, horrified. Jack gave a humourless laugh.  
"Think about it guys. You weren't the only ones who consider-considered me not worthy of being a Guardian. The others were jealous." Painfully, he turned towards Sandy. "Please..." he begged. "I can't stay awake much longer, and if you don't Pitch'll give me Nightmares...like he always does." he added quietly, so quietly that only Bunny heard, but before he could ask Jack what he was talking about, North was carrying the sleeping Winter Spirit to the medical bay.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

North closed the door quietly and looked at his fellow Guardians. "Globe Room." he said simply.

As soon as they were all seated, the others burst into speech, yelling furiously.  
"ENOUGH!" North roared, and silence fell. "Jack is in deep sleep. we watch over him, da?"  
"Obviously Mate." Bunny agreed. "But what are we gonna do about Bloom?"

Sandy punched his hand, a fierce expression on his normally friendly face.  
"You got that right Sandy." Tooth growled. "When I get my hands on her..."  
"We need to find out who else was involved." Bunny said. "Jack mentioned that it was more people than usual."  
"Ve must wait until Jack is awake den." North said.  
"Nah." Bunny shook his head. "I say we get the whole story outta Bloom."

"No." North said. "We cannot."  
"Why in MiM's name not?"  
"We cannot, unfortunately, beat a spirit towards the beginning of their season. Ve must wait until her season is settled, or until the end of season, otherwise there will be imbalance, and ve must deal with Mother Nature's wrath for that."

Everyone winced. Mother Nature was Pitch's daughter, and though she had not gone down the same path as her father, she had his fury, and was not to be messed with.

* * *

**_Four Days Later..._**

* * *

Jack grimaced and opened his eyes. "What?" he asked, his voice rough. He coughed and grimaced as his ribs complained. A wild chirping filled the air, and he found Baby Tooth darting around his head, chirping happily.

"Baby Tooth." Jack gasped. "How long..." he coughed. Fortunately, Baby Tooth got the gist and held up four tiny fingers. Jack's eyes widened. "How far into the day?"  
Baby Tooth held up all fingers, then added two. Midday. "Wind, Baby Tooth, go quickly. He'll be worried sick."  
Baby Tooth nodded and zoomed out the window, and she and Wind rushed away.

Five minutes later, the door opened softly, and Tooth poked her head around the door. "Baby Tooth?" she called softly.  
"Wrong name, sorry." Jack said, and Tooth darted to his side.

"Jack!" Tooth cried, pulling him into a hug. "You're awake!"  
"Easy Tooth." Jack smiled. "I'm awake, not healed."  
"Oh!" Tooth let him go, her purple eyes filled with worry. "Sorry." She looked around "Where's Baby Tooth?"  
"I was supposed to meet someone at midday today. BT and Wind have gone to get him." Quickly, he changed the subject. "Where am I? Where are the others?"

Tooth turned towards the door. "Bunny!" she called. "He's awake!"  
There was silence, and then the door burst open and Bunny, North, and Sandy rushed in.

"How ya feeling, Frostbite?" Bunny asked, moving to stand by the bed.  
"Better." Jack admitted. "Could use some more snow on my wounds though."  
A few moments later, Jack relaxed as snow soothed his wounds. "Thanks."

"Eh, no trouble." North waved it off, and became serious. "But you tell us everything, da?"  
"Can it wait?" Jack asked. "I was kinda supposed to meet someone today, and he's coming here now. He'll probably be more angry than all of you put together."  
"Not sure that's possible mate." Bunny said with a chuckle, and Sandy nodded.

"Who is your friend?" North asked.  
"He's a bit more than a friend." Jack chuckled, then winced.  
Before anyone could ask him what he meant, the window began to shake, along with the outside door. Jack tried to sit up, but Tooth pushed him down.  
"Jack?" North asked.

"Open the outside door." he ordered. "It's him." his eyes widened. "And...woah."


	2. Chapter 2

Two figures appeared in the doorway. One was a lithe figure in a floor length green cloak, green suede-like material, leather, and gold metal. On his head was a golden helmet with two curving horns. Black hair came from under it. In one hand, he held a spearlike gold staff with a glowing blue stone between the points. Green eyes flashed furiously as they came to rest upon Jack.

The other man was well built, had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes set in a square face. Silver link armour that seemed to reassemble the skin of a snake covered his arms. Dark leather and metal covered his chest and seemed to connect with the floor length blood red cloak that covered his shoulders. An almighty hammer was gripped in his right hand.  
There was a tense silence, and then:

"Jokul!" the man in green exclaimed, leaping to Jack's side, closely followed by his companion. "What happened to you?"  
"Father." The relief in Jack's voice was clear. "Forgive me for not telling you. I was afraid..."  
"Who did this to you?" the barely restrained fury was tangible.

The Guardians were in shock. Jack had a father! Who apparently knew nothing of the yearly beatings.

"Yeah, we'd kinda like to know that too mate."  
Jack's father turned to face Bunny. "Thank you for caring for my son." he said, looking at each Guardian. "I am Loki, son of Odin. This" he said, gesturing to his companion "Is my brother, Thor."

"Father..." Loki turned to Jack. "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you."  
"What do you mean, Jokul?" Loki took his son's uninjured hand. Jack closed his eyes. "Tiffany Bloom and other summer spirits have beaten me on the transition from Winter to Summer since my birth as Jack Frost."

Loki froze. "What?" he whispered.  
"They never trusted me to step down at the transition, so they force me out. Its why I disappear for three days- to heal."

"But you said it vas different dis time, Jack." North said. "You said it vas more spirits dan usual."  
"Yeah...they were angry, that I was made a Guardian and not one of them..."

_Jack grinned as Wind left to answer King Fall's call, though reluctantly.  
__He didn't really mind walking. Sure, he preferred flying, but it wouldn't kill him._

_Jack walked through the forest humming happily. he glanced up at the sky, wondering when the meeting would start. He'd made sure to be on time for as many as he could, and he knew Bunny would jump down his throat quite happily if he was so much as a second late._

_Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath Jack's feet, and he disappeared with a yell.  
He was spat out again a few minutes later, but his surroundings had changed. The forest was gone, only to be replaced by a thicker, darker one.  
"Hello Jack."_

_Turning, Jack smiled at Bloom. "Hey, Tiff. Wondered when you were going to come for me. But it looks like you've got help this year." he looked into the shadows behind her. "Long time no see, Groundhog."  
"Its not just me this time, Jack." Bloom said, and other spirits stepped out of the shadows. Jack recognised the Spirit of Halloween, the leprechaun, several Seasonals, a couple of fire spirits, and the aforementioned Groundhog._

_"I'm honoured." Jack said sarcastically. "But if you wouldn't mind, why the big group, and why the theatrics?"  
"Oh, Jack." Bloom said patronisingly. "You don't deserve to be a Guardian you know."  
__Jack stared around at his soon to be tormentors, and burst out laughing. "I never thought I'd live to see the day when you were all jealous of me." he said, smiling. "But seriously, you might want to get this over with- Wind'll be back soon, and besides- I've got a meeting at some point." _

_"If you insist." Bloom purred._

"After that... I'm not going into detail, but after a while, Wind found me and rescued me- like she always does."  
"I will end their miserable excuses for existences." Loki vowed.  
"No." Jack shook his head, and they all stared at him.

"Do you not deserve revenge, Nephew?" Thor asked, speaking for the first time.  
"I said no to killing them- which, whilst we're on the subject, is a pretty hard thing to do. I won't try to stop you from going after them, but killing them will solve nothing, and cause an imbalance." his eyelids began to droop. "Father- promise me- no causing an imbalance by killing them."  
"I promise." Loki said grudgingly.

* * *

Closing the door to Jack's room behind them, the two Asgardians and the Guardians went to the Globe Room.

"We need a plan of battle." Thor said, getting straight to the point. "With the large group Nephew mentioned, it would be best if we all split up."  
"The Summer Spirit is mine." Loki said.  
"Groundhog and I are gonna have an interestin' talk." Bunny said grimly.  
Sandy made a pumpkin above his head, then mimed squashing it with a giant hammer.  
"I'll take the Leprechaun." Tooth said grimly. She turned to one of her mini fairies. "I'll need a bag of quarters." The fairy nodded and sped off.  
"Quarters?" Thor asked, puzzled.  
"Inside joke." Tooth explained. Loki grinned, though his eyes remained serious.  
"I will explain later." he promised Thor.  
"Fire spirits will get very cold." North said. "What about you, Thor?"

"I will go with my brother to visit the Summer Spirit." Thor said. "Where might we find our quarry?"  
North handed out snowglobes, explained to the Asgardians how they worked, then turned to Phil. "Send message if Jack wakes up."

* * *

Bloom hummed as she walked through the meadow, lush green grass and flowers growing in her wake. This was going to be the best Summer ever, she vowed. Nothing would spoil it.

"Tiffany Bloom, Spirit of Summer?"  
She turned to see two men standing there, and...wow they were hot. "Uhu." She said, twirling a lock of her nut brown hair and smiling. "Can I help you gentlemen?"  
"We are here for vengeance." the green cloaked one said. "Vengeance for my son, Jokul Lokisson. Or as you would know him, Jack Frost."

Bloom paled. then she recovered herself. "Oh, come on. Can't Jackyboy take a joke?"  
"A Joke?" Loki said dangerously, pacing towards her. "You call a broken collarbone, broken leg, broken arm, dislocated shoulder, four broken ribs, three cracked, a black eye, a near broken nose, and a concussion a _Joke_?"

"You are lucky my nephew made us swear not to kill all of you. The Guardians are likewise enraged." Thor examined Bloom. "You are a fool to have thought there would be no retribution."  
"Yeah?" Bloom challenged. "Then tell me how a father doesn't notice that his son is being taught a lesson by his betters."

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground with a bleeding nose. The two men conversed in a different language. Thor looked down at the Summer Spirit. "You think you are Jokul's better."  
"Then tell us" Loki continued "Why have you not been made a Guardian?"

"I...because..." Bloom spluttered, unable to come up with an answer. "Because Man in Moon only chooses Spirits he creates!"  
"And tell us." Loki put his staff to her throat.  
"Do you know what Jokul did to win the honour of becoming a Spirit?" Thor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's an uppity little shit." Bloom snarled, finally loosing control. "He'll probably be grateful if someone ended his miserable excuse for an existence."  
Instantly, she regretted her words as their faces darkened...

* * *

Groundhog meandered through the forest, chuckling.  
It had been a good day. Now, if he could just figure out a way to make Bunnymund mad...  
Something clipped his shoulder, sending him stumbling. Reaching to the spot that had been hit, he pulled back his paw to find it bloodied.

"Who threw that?" he roared. "I'll beat you into a pulp!"

"I'd like ta see yah try."  
Groundhog froze and turned to see Bunnymund leaning against a tree, caressing one of his boomerangs.  
"Bunnymund!" he greeted a trifle nervously. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Oh, you won't be gettin' any pleasure from ma little visit, ah assure ya." Bunny pushed away from the tree, stowing away his boomerang as he walked towards the Groundhog. "But ah know ah'll enjoy it." he spat. "How bloody dare ya? Didja seriously think ya could get away with it?"  
"Get away with what?" Groundhog asked nervously, taking a step back from the furious Pooka.  
"You. Hurt. Jack."

"That's what this is about?" Groundhog laughed. "Come on Bunnymund. He wouldn't step down at the season change. And besides- we both know he doesn't deserve to be a Guardian."

Before Groundhog could utter another word, he found himself pinned to a tree.  
"Ya nevah gave im a chance ta step down." Bunny snarled. The Groundhog quailed under the furious Pooka's gaze. "An as fer i'm deservin' ta be a Guardian, well, he elped us win against Pitch, even though we never paid i'm any heed before. Even if e hadn't been chosen, e woulda elped us anyways. Yeh, din't help, so yeh can shut ya yap, ya hear?"

"You never asked!" Groundhog squirmed. "If you'd asked, I would have helped, I assure you!"  
"Jack woulda helped even if we 'adn't asked i'm." Bunnymund snapped. "And, ta be honest, I ain't gonna listen to any wombat shit that comes out your mouth any longer."

**(Okay, sorry. I don't have the patience to do all the beating ups. You'll just have to use your imaginations. Make me proud!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Jokul stirred, snuggling into the chest of the person holding him with a contented murmur.  
His eyes flew open as the thought registered, and he looked up into the smiling eyes of his Father, who had his helmet and boots off, and his cloak was slung over a chair. Both his and Jokul's staffs were leant by the wall.

"It is good to see you awake, my Son." Loki said in Norse, the language he had taught his son.  
"Father." Jokul grinned. "How long have I been asleep?"  
"Only a day. How are you feeling?"  
"Much better."  
"Where are the others?"

Loki grinned as the door opened and Thor and the Guardians entered. Jokul raised an eyebrow at his Father. "A duplicate?" **(Sorry, don't know what they're called) **Loki nodded.

"Sandy also." North said from the foot of the bed as Thor settled in the chair and the others gathered. "He sensed you vaking."  
Jokul grinned at the Sandman. "Thanks for the dream Sandy. I hope the actual meeting goes just as well."

"They cannot wait to meet you." Loki reassured him, and Thor nodded.  
"Mother and Father are so excited. Asgard is in anticipation of your arrival."

"What d'ya mean, Thunder God?" Bunny asked.  
"We came to Midgard to bring Jokul to meet his Family. Of course, he will not stay there permanently, but we all hope Jokul will find a second home in the Odinheim."

"I really can't wait to meet everyone." Jokul enthused. "But I don't think I've been so flipping scared since Pippa was born."

* * *

Pippa? The Guardians were confused. Who was Pippa?

* * *

"Fear not Jokul." Thor laughed. "Neither I or your Father will see you come to harm."  
"Anyone who tries will be frozen for all eternity." Loki vowed, his eyes darkening a little.  
"I can do that myself." Jokul pointed out with a grin. "But when are we going?"

"Not until the Yetis deem you well." Loki said.  
"Father! I'm fine!"  
_"No_ Jokul." his Father growled in a tone that clearly said 'Don't push it'  
Jokul subsided with a grumble, much to the amusement of the Guardians.

"Fine." Jokul sighed. "But you know I'll get bored."  
"Oh, I know." Loki said. "I remember last time."  
"To be fair, I was semi concious at the time."  
"You froze my helmet to my head."  
"I thought you were the Chituari bastard they assigned to make sure I didn't die! I still thought they had me!" Jokul huffed, but there was still a mischievous glint in his eyes. "To make another point, I apologised when I realised what I'd done."

"Yes." his Father deadpanned. "After you nearly split your stitches laughing at me."  
"I was fine." Jokul waved it away. "And my magic recognised you and let you free." he grinned at Thor, noticing the man looked unusually serious. "Eventually."  
Thor remained serious, and Jokul glanced at his Father in question.

"Your Uncle, idiot that he is, blames himself for what happened." Loki explained with a sigh.  
Jokul frowned and turned back to his Uncle.  
"Uncle Thor." he said. "Look at me."

Thor looked up, hearing the serious tone that was so unusual in his Nephew's voice.  
"Answer my questions." Jokul said. "Did you help the Chituari capture me?"  
Thor's mouth dropped open. "Nephew." he spluttered. "I would never help anyone who wished you harm."  
"Did you use me to force my Father's will?"  
Thor shook his head mutely, his mind reeling. Why was he asking him this?  
"Did you hold the whip? did you wield the knife? Was it you who beat me time and time again, for my Father to watch?"  
Thor shook his head again.

"Then how was it your fault?" Jokul asked softly.  
"I..." Thor bowed his head, stunned by the wisdom that his Nephew spoke.

Jokul grinned. Then he saw the stunned and horrified expressions on his friend's faces.  
"Ah." he said.  
"Ah?" Bunny managed. "That's all you can say? Frostbite-"  
"Bunny, it happened." Jokul cut in. "Can't change that. And besides, I'm fine."

"Jack." Tooth breathed, dropping to the floor. "What happened?"  
"Father and Uncle can explain." Jokul said, snuggling into his bed. "I want to go back to sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Inside Joke.  
In the Movie, Rise of the Guardians, Tooth punches out Pitch's tooth, and before she does, she gives him a...that's right folks! A Quarter!  
**

**Sorry that took so long. Just finished my GCSES for this year. Utter torture, let me tell you.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Jokul looked at the clothes lying on the bed with a mixture of trepidation and interest. Three days had passed since he had awoken, and he was fully healed. The clothes had been at the foot of his bed when he woke, with a note from his Father explaining that these clothes were the clothing of Asgardian Royalty, and as such, he should wear them so as not to insult anyone.

Sighing, he pulled them on, wincing a little as he stretched- he was still sore, though no one knew that. If he'd had to spend yet another day in bed, he strongly suspected he would have ended up with a near repeat of 68' (Which, incidentally, he still hadn't explained to Bunny.) He was actually planning to go over that soon.

As soon as he was dressed, Jokul grabbed his Staff and considered it.  
Closing his eyes, he concentrated, gripping his Staff in both hands.  
His Staff began to change, splitting smoothly in two. The bits of wood in his hands changed into two beautiful long knives with blue ivory hilts and gleaming silver blades that glowed with a faint bluish light. The metal and ivory had intricate snowflake patterns dusted all over. A belt of simple leather appeared round his waist complete with sheaths, which he slipped the blades into.  
Grinning to himself, he made his way to the globe room. The Guardians were going to have a fit.

* * *

Loki shared a grin with Thor as the Guardians stared in shock at Jokul.

His son looked resplendent, every inch a Prince of Asgard. He was wearing a form fitting chain mail shirt with long sleeves and a dark blue leather one piece sleeveless jacket/waistcoat, and dark blue breeches. Dark blue leather bracers were on his wrists and ankles. A long dark blue cloak fell from his shoulders to his ankles, and had a hood folded at his neck. His hair was in a loose ponytail, tied with a dark blue thong. His long knives hung at his waist.  
Naturally, he wore no shoes.

Several mini-fairies fainted, including Baby Tooth, which was actually quite a rare occurrence, as she, after spending so much time with Jokul, was fairly immune to his charms.  
Quickly, Wind lifted the unconscious fairies to the table, whilst Jokul shot a glance at his Father and Uncle. The mischievous glint in Jokul's eyes sent the three into laughing fits.

"Frostbite." Bunny said, snapping out of his stunned reverie. "Bloody-"  
"Language, Bunny!" Tooth said quickly, darting over to check on her fairies, who were coming around. She had a soft blush on her face, and was avoiding looking at Jack.

Loki strode forward and placed his hands on his son's shoulders and examined him critically.  
"Every inch a Prince of Asgard." he declared, letting go and sharing a proud look with Thor.

"J-Jokul." North asked. "Vhere did you get knives?"  
Jokul grinned. "My Staff can change its shape." he explained. "To be honest, the only reason I keep it in Staff form is because it's unthreatening to kids and I like the legend about me being the Winter Shepherd best. And besides" he added in a quieter, softer voice "it has...sentimental value, I guess." He grinned again. "Took me ages to work out how to change it though. Happened by accident the first time."  
"He changed it into a dagger." Loki said proudly.  
"And it was stuck like that for a month." Jokul huffed. "Sure, it was ok to hunt with, but seriously- have you ever tried having a dagger as a conduit of your powers? Bloody tricky."

"Jokul Lokisson." Loki said sternly. "Guard your tongue. If my Mother- your Grandmother- had heard that, you'd have a sore behind for a week."  
Jokul paled. "And I though you were stern."  
"Oh, I learnt all I know from Mother."  
"Damn." Jokul muttered with a matching grin.

"Believe me, Father is worse." Thor joined in, the three automatically switching to Norse. "Or Heimdall."  
The two men shuddered. Jokul grinned, contemplating how many tricks he could possibly pull.  
"Heimdall sees all." Loki said meaningfully, recognising the look on his son's face. He chuckled as Jokul grimaced.

_'That doesn't mean you can't try.'_ Wind laughed. Wind and Jokul were- how to put it- partners in crime. Everyone thought it was just Jokul who pulled the pranks, but they all had Wind's input. She was actually as mischievous as him.  
_'Doesn't mean we can't try.'_ Jokul corrected his friend with a grin. _'The recipients might not know of your involvement my friend, but I will not allow your input to be disregarded.'_

"Ey, mate, you gonna say g'bye to us?" Bunny grinned, and then yelped as he was tackled in a hug by the Winter Spirit.  
"That enough of a goodbye for you, Roo?" he grinned.  
"Nah, Frostie." Bunny grinned, and returned the hug. "Now tha's betta'"

North gave a booming laugh, plucked him out of Bunny's arms and pulled him into a spine-snapping hug.  
"Come back soon, Da?" he said, setting Jokul down. The boy grimaced and nodded, a smile in his eyes.  
Tooth and her fairies bombarded him with hugs, Tooth checking his teeth one last time. Baby Tooth was sad to see her friend go, but knew he'd come back- he'd promised, and Jokul Lokisson _never_ broke his promises.

Sandy simply pulled him into a gentle hug and smiled.

Once goodbyes were done, Wind whisked them away to say goodbye to a few others.

* * *

Jamie looked up from his book as Jokul landed by the lake with his family. Instantly, he was bombarded by hugs. His laughter rang through the cool morning.  
Though Burgess was in Summer's reign, Jokul was safe, as Burgess was his starting place, and the other Seasons couldn't harm him here, just as he couldn't harm them in theirs. Not that he wanted to harm them. Well, maybe a little bit.

"You're going, aren't you?" Jamie said sadly as he released his friend. The faces of the other children clouded as they realised the purpose of Jokul's visit.  
"Yes, Jamie." Jokul said gently. "We're actually a little late, to be honest. But it doesn't matter." he added with a laugh to calm the kids. "We're a week late to be exact- I got a bit sick. No-one's fault but my own."

Loki grimaced inwardly. Though he knew the lie was necessary, that last bit certainly wasn't. He hated the thought of his son blaming himself for what had happened to him. He sensed that his Brother was likewise discomfited by the lie.  
Jokul noticed this, and quickly said his goodbyes, promising to return, though he admitted that he didn't know when.

* * *

"Heimdall!" Thor called. "If you would be so kind!"

Jokul gave a gasping laugh as he felt himself be transported to Asgard.  
He was supported by his Father and Uncle as they came through. His head spinning, he heard a conversation as though in the far distance.  
"Haven't told them why...Thought it ought to be you..."  
"Disorientation...thank you..."

A hand cupped his jaw and lifted his head. His ice blue eyes met dark ones far older and wiser than his own.

All plans to prank Heimdall left his mind. Even Jokul knew when respect was due, and he saw that Heimdall was one to be treated with the utmost respect.

"Do you feel better, Prince?" Heimdall asked.  
"Yes, thank you Heimdall." Jokul said respectfully. "I am sure I will get used to the portal."  
"I am sure you will." the man chuckled. "After all, you will be using it to travel to Midgard often enough." he released Jokul and gave a bow as he stood without support.  
"I have been told to close the portal for a while, and will now escort you to the Throne Room, My Princes. Everyone is eager to know why you took so long."

* * *

Jokul avoided everyone's eyes as Heimdall announced them and led them into the Throne Room.  
He knelt, his left hand fisted above his heart, head down, Father on the right, Uncle on the left.  
He could feel his heart thumping beneath his fist.

"Rise, Prince Thor of Asgard." A kind voice said. Thor was greeted happily and took his place by the Throne.  
"Rise, Prince Loki of Asgard." The voice said, and his Father rose, was likewise greeted, and then took his place next to his Brother.  
There was a pause. "Rise, Jokul Lokisson, Prince of Asgard."

Taking a nervous breath to steady himself, Jokul rose, avoiding the eyes looking at him.  
"Look at me, Grandson." The voice commanded, and Jokul lifted his head and met his Grandfather's gaze. The Queen, his Grandmother, stepped forward and tentatively cupped his face in her hands, studying him.  
As they touched, Jokul forced himself not to flinch away and took another steadying breath.  
"Peace, Jokul." she soothed. "I mean you no harm."

"Well I know it." Jokul replied apologetically. "Forgive me- three hundred years of isolation changes a person."  
Loki scowled. "Stupid, arrogant Man in Moon." he muttered. Jokul threw him an amused look as his Grandmother released him.  
"Yeah, I'm still not talking to him- see how he likes being ignored for a change."

"Jokul." King Odin said. "Welcome to Asgard. A feast will be held in your honour tonight. But first-" he turned to face his sons. "Why were you not here earlier?"  
The silence that fell was enough to send worry through the court.

"What happened?" Lady Sif demanded, and then bowed her head. "Forgive me. I spoke out of turn."  
"No, Lady Sif." Odin shook his head as he sat in his throne, Frigga hovering at his side. "You asked what we all wish to know."  
"We will tell our story." Loki said, sharing a look with Thor. "But first, Jokul needs to sit. He is not yet at full strength."  
"Should've known I couldn't slip the tiniest thing past you." Jokul muttered grumpily as he dropped into the chair bought for him.

"I'm your Father, it's my job." Loki said with a wry smile that faded. "I cannot forgive myself for not noticing-"  
"Father." Jokul said harshly. "Enough. It was no more your fault than my imprisonment by the Chituari was Uncle Thor's."  
"_What_ was not his fault?" Odin asked, leaning forward.

"You know my duty on Midgard, correct?" Jokul braced himself. At the nods from many, he continued. "And you know of my counterparts, the Spirits of the Seasons?"  
"What did they do?" Hogun growled, quick to guess where this was heading.

Jokul closed his eyes. "Tiffany Bloom, Spirit of Summer- my opposite- has beaten me on the transition into Summer since my birth as Jack Frost."

There was a silence whilst everyone digested this fact, and then the room exploded into a tumult of noise.  
It was broken by a furious scream of rage from the Queen. Everyone fell silent as she raced to stand in front of the new Prince.  
"Since your birth as Jack Frost?" she clarified, her voice and body shaking with rage. Jokul, eyes still closed, bowed his head in affirmation. Frigga placed a fluttering hand to her mouth. "You're three hundred and fourteen years old." she whispered. "You were fourteen when you died. _T__hree hundred years of beatings._" she whispered, and horrified gasps and oaths filled the hall.

"Every year he disappeared for three days to heal from his wounds." Loki snarled. "But this time it was _much_ more brutal. Jokul had been given the honour of becoming a Guardian, as I have already explained. The other Spirits were jealous of him, and banded together to attack him on the transition from Winter to Summer- incidentally, when he is at his weakest."

"And he has spent all this time recovering?" Volstagg growled.  
Thor nodded. "He was unconscious for four days." Volstagg's grip tightened on his mighty battle axe. Fandral scowled, his handsome face changing to the cold one of a Warrior.  
Hogun was not so circumspect. He let rip with a plethora of violent oaths.  
"Hogun!" King Odin snapped. "Enough! Violent language will get us nowhere."

"You cannot kill them."  
All eyes snapped to Jokul, who was slumped in his chair, his eyes closed.  
"Why not, Prince Jokul?" Lady Sif asked.  
"Because" Jokul said tiredly "If you kill one of the Seasonal Spirits, it creates an imbalance, a black hole if you will. If this hole is not filled, it causes mass destruction- If I were to be killed, Winter would sweep the world unchecked. As would Summer if Bloom were to die. It also takes a very special person- Spirit, whatever- to control a Season. It is extremely improbable a replacement would be found in the next century at the very least." he gave a short, bitter laugh. "Besides. Spirits- especially Seasonals- don't die easily."

"As for the others who participated, and Bloom, they were punished by Father, Uncle, and the Guardians whilst I rested." Jokul shrugged. "I am fine, I am not upon my deathbed, and vengeance has been taken. No more needs to be done. I doubt they will attempt it again."  
"So you say we should just let this rest?" Odin asked, clenching the arms of his throne and frowning. Jokul opened his eyes and looked at his new Grandfather.  
"I will not presume to order you, Grandfather, and I am sure the Guardians- the elite protectors of Children and practically the rulers of the Spirits- will not try and stop you."  
"But you do not think we should."  
"No. I don't. It could cause problems, especially if the Mortals try to intervene when Asgardians start appearing on Midgard."

"He has a point." Thor said reluctantly. "If Asgardians converge upon Midgard and stage apparently random attacks on invisible beings, Lord Fury will start to suspect something, and I believe it would be best to hide both Jokul and the Spirit Realm from him for as long as possible."  
"You make a valid point, my Son." Odin said equally reluctantly. "Very well. We will not seek vengeance. But if they attack you again, we will seek retribution."  
"I hoped for nothing less." Jokul grinned.

The cry of a horn filled the air, and Odin clapped his hands. "Time to feast. My Sons, will you escort me?"  
Thor and Loki nodded, and stood on either side of the King as he led the way to the banquet hall. Jokul bowed his head to his Grandmother, who smiled at him and then looped his arm through his.


	5. Important AN

**AN:  
**

**Okay, I'm stuck on this, don't think I'll be able to complete it. Anyone want to take it?**


End file.
